The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control apparatus used to control a motor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-287173 and 8-35856 disclose a method of shifting a phase of one of two-phase resolver signals obtained by single-phase excitation by 90° by a signal converter, synthesizing the resulting signal with the other one of the two-phase resolver signals, and detecting an angle of a resolver from the synthesized signal. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-347612 discloses an apparatus that detects whether there is an abnormality in a detected angle of a resolver.